The Story of Fardette BlackSwan
Chapter 1 (The Next Swan Girl) Everything are Swan Pure Feathers, like my dad says “A Trumpeter Swan has pure white feathers and are very gorgeous as gentlemen.” Well that's what my father said to himself, And I am destined to be the next swan girl and live my happily ever after. Unfortunately I was born with a Black Swan form from my mother. Unlike my mom she doesn't turn into a swan, but only my dad The Swan Boy. But I’m not just the only child with my dad. My brother Peyton WhiteSwan. He was born with a white swan form, except me. Omg! Why? Because I was so jealous, and selfish. I was almost going to pluck his feathers out. but I love him him, he seems kind of cute. but unlike my dad, Peyton is quite clumsy but he is sure is very graceful. I am very graceful too. Oh! And my stepmother the White Swan Lady. I mean come on, you know it's not easy being a white swan. But I need to get my white swan form so I don’t end up becoming a black swan forever after:( So? How can I save my happily ever after? Well, in order to get my white swan form, I must become very graceful and soft like softy blankets. And telling yourself of becoming graceful and becoming swanish, whatever that means. Overall I guess my destiny is ok for now but I still need to change in order to get my happy ending. I need to try not to think about worrying about my future so much or else I will go goosey feathers! From now on, I'm just going to not thinking about becoming a black swan. I may have my Black Swan form for a little while but I will get my white trumpeter swan form no matter what my future hopes on Legacy Day. I am totally prepared for dancing swanish and gracefulness. Chapter 2 (A True Graceful Dancing Ballerina) I am the most talent ballerina in the whole school, I first learn about ballet ever since I was 2 years old. I was not just the only ballerina dancer in the school, Redlyn Red is another dancer that get jealous of, daughter of Laura the dancing ballerina with the red shoes is more popular me. I was so angry but very jealous because I never ever after grinn my teeth when I get mad, it scares me! No offense but, it is sooo frighten of a young pretty swan girl of getting mad and super jealous. But I calm myself down gracefully as light feathers and not being angry like a trunch, no way! EVER! Overall Redlyn told me “if you wanted to be a good ballerina dancer, you have to be nice to everyone.” I understand with Redlyn of course but I'm still going to be the best of it, no matter what. Chapter 3 ( Living the Swan-ish Way) I am in the swan-ish way, but that doesn't mean I'm the only one who does not have many friends as I used to have, but only one best friend I only have ever after is Maybelle Thorn daughter of the dark fairy, now why you did not know why she's a rebel, because she wants to be somebody else like for no reason. Plus, she has a crush on Dan from “Little Men” she wanted to be just like him. Overall I don't really care about that. Even though she is my very best friend ever after. The Last Chapter for now (My True Swan Form) I was very worried about my destiny, and getting a white swan form. But me and Maybelle were having a conversation about it. Fardette BlackSwan : "I can't be a black swan forever! I need to get my white swan form." Maybelle Thorn : "Hey! Look on the bright side, At least you can more like your dad." Fardette BlackSwan : "Really? How would you felt when you decide not to become the next dark fairy?" Maybelle Thorn : "Girl, I understand you're really upset about your future, but I think you will be fine as a black swan for a little while." Fardette BlackSwan : "Easy for you to say, but I can't help it at all!" Maybelle Thorn : "If I were you, I can show myself that I can become a black swan no matter what! And I know I really hate being a trunch!! But still, You could be more ill-mannered just like Dan from "Little Men" And you can show who you are of the best ballerina of ever after high. I'm sure you will be awesome as a black swan. Just Little Duchess Swan. So? What do you say? Will you give a try for a little while for me? Please? Fardette BlackSwan : "Huhhh!!! Alright Maybelle, just for you. But I'm pretty sure I will get my white swan form really soon, and I will never ever become a black swan forever after! But just because I will do it, Doesn't mean I am going to like it or love as a black swan. I know I can do better than anyone else. I promise! Maybelle Thorn : OH Swan Girl! I knew you will:D I know you can do it:D And I hope you can get your white swan form, real soon:D Gallery Fardette's True Swan Form.png|Fardette's Worried. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:The True Stories of the Characters Category:Swan Lake Category:Swan Maiden Category:The Swan Boy Category:JanelleMeap's Stories Category:Fardette BlackSwan Pages